Karthstan
Karthstan (Arabic: '''كارثستان) or officially 'The Supreme Republic of Karthstan '(Originally The Republic of Karthstan') is a Middle Eastern nation conceived by QWTF spy, its origin story can be found in this thread: ☀http://justcausse.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:31918 Geography Karthstan is a Middle Eastern nation located near the Persian sea along with the UAE, Saudi Arabia, and Qatar, it situated between those nations. So it's a landlocked nation with a coastline, therefore it's the first of its kind to be in Just Cause, so it's not an island, for the sake of originality. However, there are some Civilian and Military controlled islands in the Persian Sea, the island farthest away from Karthstan is Mehdi Island, the top north end of Karthstan coastline is called the Top End due to the gap it situates between Iran and Karthstan. Karthstan is modelled after Libya, Iran and the UAE. it also takes inspiration from the Lautan Lama Desert from Just Cause 2, however, while Lautan Lama Desert is a continent on an island, Karthstan is a landlocked nation with a coastline. Karthstan is widely known for their crude oil supplies. Originally their economy relied on gold, but the gold reserve depleted in the 50s, causing a civil war due to exhausted gold, once the civil war ended, crude oil was discovered in 1960. Replacing its economy model with oil, due to this, Karthstan made a quick recovery from its civil war. Karthstan is surrounded by desert as like any other Middle Eastern nation. However, it does have some grass in some areas. There are little bodies of water in the country rather than the Persian sea. There's nothing special about the Geography about the nation. Karthstan has a population size of 21 million people, roughly the same population size as Australia. Brief history The nation of Karthstan began a long time ago when some settlements came together and began a kingdom. In 1812, the British invaded Karthstan and turned Karthstan into one of their colonies of the British Empire. The people of Karthstan thought they had been occupied by invaders and Nationalist movements began. Karthstan was aiding the rebels and Lawrence of Arabia against the Ottomans, hoping to turn the tide in Karthstan's favor in the Karthi-Ottoman War, which was becoming a stalemate. However, Karthstan finally got its wish when the Ottoman Empire disbanded when the World War I (also known as the Great War) ended in 1918, finally ending the Karthi-Ottoman war. Karthstan was strongly affected by the Great War and in 1927, gained independence from Britain. This began another monarchy, but this new monarchy was hated from the beginning for their inability to fix the problems caused by the Great War and the Great Depression now. When World War 2 began, Karthstan remained neutral, which dissatisfied the military, who thought they were getting ignored. Civil war came in 1955 when a serious drought jeopardized farmers. The gold had also been exhausted, causing the gold companies to collapse. A military coup happened and the monarchy was overthrown. However, many people were still loyal to the old regime and formed new factions to restore the regime. The Socialists, The Democrat fighters, and the Royalists soon began fighting for Karthstan's future. The First Karthstani Civil War ended in 1959 with the Democrats winning and a democracy began in Karthstan, parties appeared, a parliament implemented and soon Karthstan recovered from the Civil War and the drought that caused it, restoring Karthstan to peace. In the 70s, Karthstan began building nuclear weapons for self-defense due to the Cold War at the time. A tower was built in the Persian Sea but was shortly closed in 1979 after a new President was elected. In 1979, that same year, Karthstan experienced it's first Islamic terrorist event when one Islamic extremist begins shooting in Kahnushahr and killed 19 people. During the 1980s to 2010s, Karthstan was a high-tech haven for tourists and the alike. It came to be the example for the success of capitalism. However, a man named Said Farrah began to rise to be dictator. Rise of Said Farrah In 1992, Said took over his father's shop when his father was diagnosed with Alzheimer's. Said, with his interesting personality, managed to restore the family's wealth. In 1995, Said became a city council politician. Now he had two careers: businessman and politician. In 1999, His father and mother passed away due to health problems. Said continued their business and turned the small shop into a major corporation. Meanwhile, the Karthstan economy turned a better future as it's GDP rose. In 2001, Said applied for the title of State Senator and was accepted. He became popular when he announced he was against terrorism amidst terrorism becoming more common in the world. Said called it "a strain in the world" that must be "destroyed". In 2003, Said was promoted to Federal-General senator when the Invasion of Iraq began. He declared for Karthstan to join the invasion of Iraq and with his sweet talk. He managed to get Parliament to pass a military order to invade Iraq with other countries. The economy was 20th biggest in the world with Kanushahr transforming into a tech haven. Said entered the invasion along with two Generals named Jaadallah and Khairi, (Khairi later became the PDGK's founder) The invasion on the Karthstan side lasted two years until 2005 when Karthstan had to pull out when religious extremism was on the rise and began taking lives. Said increased his popularity but became controversial, by criticizing the actions of religious extremists in the country. He founded his anti-religious committee which later became his secret police. In 2004, Said was voted Kanushahr's premier after proposing a plan to prevent terrorism from spreading any further into Karthstan. In 2005, The Al-Fakkalla spring riots happened just a month before the Vice-Senator elections. Al-Fakkalla was poor and was small facing overcrowding issues. Said favoured the protestors, proposing more plans to increase the size and improve Al-Fakkalla's living conditions. Said was voted Vice-Senator because of this. In 2006, religious extremists attacked Said's committee headquarters with many guns, killing 46 people. Said then gave a speech and declared a fundraiser for the victims. Then he announced his plan in front of Parliament to declare martial law. It was discovered that one of KRSL's senior members had armed the terrorists in favour of a coup. He attacked KRSL for their corruption and socialist beliefs. Making him a target, it was further discovered through investigative journalism that other major parties had mob connections. Said now had the support of the people and petitioned a by-election for Said to be elected as president next year. By 2007, Karthstan became a dictatorship and the democracy was now long dead. Squashed by Said and his supporters, he formed a small group of allies to rule with him, this became known as the Big Seven. 2008, the provisional government reformed itself into a normal dictatorship, President Faaid is executed and Karthstan Nickel goes bankrupt after being outlawed in Karthstan. In the coming years, 4 factions came to the public's eye, their mission was to overthrow Said and start a new civil war to create a new government. These factions are, the rebooted KRSL, the PDGK, Corestar, and The Rahmani. Fall of Said Farrah ''Note: Agency Assassins won't be appearing here despite being apart of the main story, for them go to this page. In 2014, 4 factions arise to threaten Said's regime, but he uses his new contact to his advantage. He contracts The Agency and informs them of the current power struggle that could lead to civil war. In response to this news, The Agency sends their best agents, including Rico, Maria, and Sheldon primarily. Rico is displeased of helping a dictator and asks what's the point of helping one. Sheldon dodges this question, further angering Rico. After Mission 2, Rico decides to sneak into Said's Palace to discover what's Sheldon hiding. Rico later finds Sheldon and Said having a conversation about Karthstan. It turns out that the US has made a deal with Said to give out oil and in exchange, they won't overthrow Said and give him an alliance with the US. The two leave the room to discuss it elsewhere giving Rico the chance of stealing important documents revealing more collusion between The Agency and other dictators but one name catches Rico's eye: Sebastiano Di Ravello. However, Rico is caught by a security guard and the guard sounds the alarm. Rico manages to escape the Palace and gets away with Maria. After hearing of the conspiracy, Rico and Maria desert to leave Sheldon behind. Without any help from The Agency, they turn to Maria's contact: John Wirrawee, an arms trafficker and the man who runs the black market available to Rico. They decide to foil the conspiracy by overthrowing Said. Rico aligns and starts working with 4 factions that they were originally sent to destroy, The Rahmani, KRSL, Corestar, and the PDGK. In order to get their trust, Rico saves their leaders and henchmen from various hits by the government. After Rico saves Khairi from Said's soldiers, Rico forms a close relationship with Khairi. Suddenly, an anonymous caller tells Rico that he has some information that can be used against Said. Rico goes to his location to meet the caller only to discover it's a trap set by The Agency and some Agency Assassins are sent to kill Rico. Rico manages to kill the Agency Assassins but to his surprise, the man who ordered the hit was Tom Sheldon, his friend and mentor. He decides to hunt down Sheldon and have a "talk with him". He spreads this news to Maria who is also surprised. They decide to move to a secretive location because of this. Maria tells Rico of the Big Seven, a cabal of Said's supporters that run his government. If all of them are removed, then Said's government will collapse under its own weight. Fayyad Koroma is the least respected and the easiest member. Rico discusses this to Parker and extracts some information from Parker. He has an informant who has found his location. Rico heads to his location. Fayyad panics and tries to escape in his car, but only to be run off the road by Rico. Rico interrogates Fayyad and gets information on the sixth member. His name is Qaaid Latif, a billionaire. He rides his train on important meetings but Fayyad does not know where. Rico kills Fayyad so Said won't discover that Rico is going after Qaaid Latif and the Big Seven. Here's a list of the Big Seven and their duties. Rico must overthrow all of them in order to collapse Said's government. They're all modelled after the Seven Deadly Sins. * Fayyad Koroma. "Educational Minister". Lazy and stupid, his sin is (Sloth). * Qaaid Latif. Head of the Department of Civilian Transportation but in reality, the supposedly civilian functions are to manufacture military vehicles for the military. He is also in charge of the Science Department that made The Kali. He loves to ride the trains because of his fear of flying. He eats too much all the time is obese. His sin is (Gluttony). * Ayyoob Riaz. Leading figure in diplomacy, he's the reason Karthstan is allied to Medici. He arranges the meetings and the close ties to various totalitarian regimes. He's the mayor of Al-Sharma and enjoys it. His sin is (Pride). * Ruwaid Rais. Public Relations minister in charge of propaganda and a master liar. He could say that climate change is not real and people will believe it no matter what. He has a giant nuclear submarine as his headquarters. He has an extreme hatred for Jaadallah. His sin is (Envy). * Mujahid Aslam. Fiscal Minister, he takes care of government spending and military finances. A big player in Said's government. He enjoys his money way too much. His sin is (Greed). * General Jaadallah. In charge of the military. Nothing else to say. He gets very mad at his soldiers for failing. His sin is (Wrath). * Said Farrah. Dictator of Karthstan. His sin is (Lust). Qaaid Latif is next on the hit list, so Rico enlists the help of all 4 factions to find Qaaid and the remaining 6. However, the factions must drive the six members into the open, and the factions are too distracted by the Insurgency at the moment. Rico decides to hit their science divisions. Located in the east, Rico later discovers that the "science division" was actually a nuclear weapons depot. He decides to set off a nuclear bomb within the depot and gets out of there before the explosion occurs. With the depot destroyed, Said is displeased as the destruction of the depot has caused an international incident. He gets Sheldon more involved in the assassination of Rico. Rico heads to kill the Head Scientist and his crew, causing Qaaid to have a meeting about Rico and the potential dangers of the Insurgency. The meeting is set to happen on his favourite train. After doing some missions, the KRSL finds Qaaid's location, and Fadel wants to derail the train. Rico wants information leading to the next member of the Big Seven. Rico launches a siege on the train and finds Qaaid. He tells him that the fifth member is already widely known and is in charge of a city named Al-Sharma. Rico shoots him in the head and throws him out of the train. The train derails after this and gets destroyed. Said Farrah already knows that Rico is after him and the Big Seven. He warns Ayyoob Riaz about Rico and Riaz states that he will take care of him. Rico finds out the fifth member is Ayyoob Riaz and is the mayor of Al-Sharma. Ayyoob Riaz sends helicopters with a fake nuclear weapon to a base as a ruse for Rico, Rico follows the helicopters and finds out the nuke is fake and diverts only to be followed by Apaches. A battle ensues and Rico is the victor. Riaz decides to hire Alnsur Alrraed to ransack a nearby PDGK train. Rico comes to defend the PDGK train and Alnsur Alrraed flees with thousands of losses. Riaz will be soon be facing Said's wrath if Rico's chaos continues, Riaz decides to try to send false information to the KRSL that Ayyoob Riaz is making runs in his limo, the KRSL decides to assassinate him by sending Rico. Rico chases the limo only to turn out that an armoured convoy is also following the limo. He finds that this is yet another ruse by Riaz to kill Rico. Rico destroys the limo and the convoy, killing all the soldiers. MORE COMING SOON. Religion Karthstan has multiple religious minorities living in the country. While there is no national religion, the most popular religion is Islam. However, the country itself is secularist. Islam in Karthstan is less extremist and more relaxed. They seem to tolerate religions more than other Middle Eastern countries, according to an Islamic priest which Rico does Side Missions for. Religious freedom and secularism made the country great as there were no honour killings because it was a crime under the democracy. The Priest also explains that his Islamic fellows and students never really cared about what women could wear and what other people's religion was. They shunned anyone who promoted any religious extremism regardless. The Priest tells Rico that once Said came to power, everyone of every religion tried to flee but failed, he doesn't know what happened to them once they were caught but states "whatever it was, it certainly wasn't pleasant". Modern Day Karthstan is widely considered to be a dictatorship with various human rights abuses. Sanctions against Karthstan have been suppressed by the US in an attempt to persuade the nation to give its oil out peacefully. It had strong relations with the US, particularly thanks to The Agency who sent Tom Sheldon secretly on behalf of the United States to meet the dictator. Two years later, an insurgency was taking place and the US, having word of this, informed the Agency and gave the all clear to send Tom Sheldon, Maria Kane, and Rico to end the insurgency before they can achieve their goal, however, Rico is displeased at the idea of working for a dictator and Rico with Maria deserted leaving Tom Sheldon behind. It has been nicknamed "The Oil Republic of the Middle East". After JC4, a civil war has broke out in Karthstan when Rico leaves. It's unknown who leads the Karthstan Military at this point since it's incredibly disorganized after the deaths of Jaadallah and Said Farrah. Yet, despite these allegations, Karthstan is still visited by tourists. A civil war now blooms with 4 factions and the Karthstan Military. The US has intervened in the war, hoping to secure the amounts of crude oil. Rico has now left the country to end Di Ravello's rule but it's unknown if he will ever return to end the civil war. Language and Anthem The official language of Karthstan is Arabic. Their national anthem is "Hail Karthstan!" ''played by the propaganda trailers and vans, the anthem is in narrow support of Karthstan and Said's dictatorial regime, the lyrics go like this.'' "Hail Karthstan! Supreme Karthstan! Our glorious supreme leader, Said Farrah saved us from times of trouble and turned us into a prosperous nation forever! Our glory will extend to the edges of the Middle East and will form a new order! Hail! Hail! Hail! Karthstan! A supreme order is all we need! Hail Supreme Karthstan!". Government Karthstan was originally governed by a democratic republic with a parliament and a President as its head of state. President Faaid was the original leader of Karthstan, but when the democratically elected dictator Said Farrah took over, the democracy was destroyed. Gun control was emplaced and Karthstan became an elective dictatorship under Said and declared himself Supreme Leader, with help from his allies taking on national duties such as law enforcement these allies formed the cabal, the Big Seven. Modelled after the seven deadly sins, the Big Seven manage and control Said's government with Said Farrah as the head of it. Karthstan has also developed nuclear weapons during the Cold War and tested them in the Indian Sea until 1999 before Said Farrah's takeover. They're secretly allies with North Korea and Iran, delivering materials to build nuclear weapons. Karthstan had a gender equality even before Said's rise to power. You can change this by siding with The Rahmani. Said's government takes inspiration from the Great Socialist People's Libyan Arab Jamahiriya, Iran and Iraq. The US, Russia, and other countries have been using Karthstan for its crude oil. 60 military bases exist and controlled by the military. Human rights are deplorable as any other dictatorship in the World. Education in Karthstan was secretly abolished and replaced with a propaganda campaign to deceive the world and the public. Abandoned schools are commonplace and serve as a reminder of what they once were. Karthstan has strong gun laws, however, guns and even Bavarium is also getting smuggled in and is used to create weapons. Despite Karthstan being an ally to Medici, Di Ravello just uses it for the expensive crude fuel and often states that Said Farrah "can handle himself" and humorously calls him "a poor fool". Said Farrah does not know this. Cities 4 cities exist within Karthstan. Al-Sharma A medium size middle-class city ruled by Mayor Ayyoob Riaz. Biyadh. Based off Riyadh, it is a small ruined city that has some religious traditional values, however, they're suppressed. Al-Fakkalla A dystopian and slumic city riddled with gang crime, it has a small port winch arms smugglers use to smuggle guns and even bavarium weapons. Kahnushahr This is Said's home city, based off Dubai. It's High Tech and full of skyscrapers. The Bank of Karthstan is located here. Police usually enforce the laws here. Trivia *It is the first landlocked and two-dimensional nation in the series. *It is way bigger than San Esperito, Panau, and Medici. Being 700 square miles. *This is the first Middle Eastern nation ever conceived in the Just Cause series. Map Category:Fan Fiction Projects Category:Content Category:Karthstan Category:Locations